Light Plane (Switch)
The Light Plane (ライトプレーン, Raitopurēn) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch, being an unlockable character. It is a newcomer to the series, granting playable representation to the Pilotwings series, which was previously only represented with a stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Being a plane, it is among the heaviest characters of the cast with one of the best recoveries in the game. How to Unlock *Collect 150 Stamps. *Play 600 Smash matches. Attributes Light Plane is a heavyweight, unsurprising for a biplane. It is the eighth heaviest character in the game, and has one of the largest frames in the game, second to only Ridley. Its overall mobility is average, with a decent dashing speed, excellent air speed, yet a crippling walking speed, high jumps that rival Luigi and Falco's, and has low falling speed. In addition, it has the Tough Guy attribute. One of Light Plane's greatest advantages is, fittingly, its massive amount of safe recovery options. Having the Tough Guy attribute, it can armor through weaker attacks while recovering, and its high jump height is usually enough to get to the ledge. Should that not be the case, it can use Takeoff to fly through the air in a multitude of directions, with Light Plane being able to be controlled, or Runway to close a far gap between itself and the ledge, and use the granted super armor with the move to brush off possible edgeguard threats. Because of this, coupled with its slow falling speed, a skilled player can recover from almost any situation, meaning opponents need to hit it far enough out of the blast zones to score a KO. However, Light Plane does have some issues. While it is a heavyweight, its survivability is just merely average overall. This is mostly due to its enormous frame, making it easy for opponents to land attacks and combos. In addition, attacks of its own are quite weak despite some significant damage output, with its main KO options being forward smash, forward aerial, and back aerial. Moveset Ground Attacks *'Neutral Attack': Two wing smashes. *'Forward Attack': Does a donut, hitting opponents with the tail. *'Up Attack': Plants the front into the ground, hitting opponents behind it with the tail. *'Down Attack': Spins its wheels in place. Deasl multiple hits to opponents. *'Forward Smash': Spins its propellers, dealing multiple hits to opponents. *'Up Smash': Plants its behind on the ground and spins its propellers upward, dealing multiple hits to opponents. *'Down Smash': Does three donuts. *'Dash Attack': Charges forward while spinning its propellers, dealing multiple hits to opponents. Aerial Attacks *'Neutral Aerial': Spins in place. *'Forward Aerial': Does a frontflip. Can meteor smash opponents. *'Back Aerial': Does a backflip. Can meteor smash opponents. *'Up Aerial': Faces upward and spins its propellers, dealing multiple hits to opponents. *'Down Aerial': Spins in a similar fashion to its neutral aerial, but faces downward. Grabs & Throws *'Forward Throw': Throws the opponent into the propeller, dealing multiple hits to them. *'Back Throw': Throws the opponent backward and rears back, smahing into them and launching them away. *'Up Throw': Throws the opponent upward, then plants its front on the ground and hits them with the tail. *'Down Throw': Slams the opponent into the ground and spins its wheels on them, dealing multiple hits. Special Moves *'Neutral Special - Propeller Spin': Spins its propellers, creating a windbox in front of itself. Can be used to mess up recoveries similar to Mario's F.L.U.D.D. The propeller itself can damage opponents as well. **'Custom 1 - Power Propellers': The windbox is stronger, though the propellers deal no damage. **'Custom 2 - Vacuum Propellers': Creates a vacuumbox instead of a windbox, dragging opponents into the propellers. **'Custom 3 - Sharp Propellers': The propellers will deal more damage, though the windbox is weaker. *'Side Special - Runway': Dashes forward while spinning its propellers. Can be used as a recovery move to close the gap in between itself and the egde, and launches opponents as well. Has super armor. **'Custom 1 - Runway Dash': The dash deals multiple hits, launching near the end, though deals significantly less damage. **'Custom 2 - Walkway': The dash is slower and gains less distance, though the spinning propellers can damage opponents. **'Custom 3 - Speedway': The dash is much faster and gains more distance, though opponents will not be damaged. *'Up Special - Takeoff': Spins its propellers and takes off into the air at high speeds. While in the air, it can roam freely, and the propellers can be used to damage opponents. After some time, Light Plane will stop flying and pull out a parachute to float downward like Mr. Game & Watch's Fire. **'Custom 1 - Fast Takeoff': Moves faster, but has less control. **'Custom 2 - Safe Flight': Cam maneuver through the air more easily, but less distance is gained. **'Custom 3 - Attack Plane': The propellers will deal more damage to opponents, but no parachute will appear while falling. *'Down Special - Divebomb': Jumps upward and crashes down similar to Bowser's Bowser Bomb, causing an explosion. **'Custom 1 - Divebomb Blast': The blast radius is larger, though it deals less damage. **'Custom 2 - Meteor Divebomb': Can meteor smash opponents while divebombing, but no explosion will appear upon landing. **'Custom 3 - Loop-de-Loop': While falling, spins its propellers to go in a circle, damaging opponents, before going back to falling. *'Final Smash - Air Force': A red light pops out of the wings, summoning several jets to fly through the stage, damaging opponents as they fly through. Taunts *'Up Taunt': A green light appears out of the wings, similar to its Final Smash. *'Side Taunt': Performs several donuts. *'Down Taunt': Releases its parachute before putting it back in. Idle Animations *Adjusts its tail. *Adjusts its lights. On-screen Appearance Flies in a circle before landing on the stage. Victory Animations *Flies through the air and lands on the ground. *Floats through the air with its parachute, landing on the ground. *Speeds through, does a donut and spins its propellers. Alternate Costumes Trophies TBA Trivia * Light Plane's down special was formerly called Kamikaze, as were its Custom Moves, though an in-game update changed the name to avoid possible cultural offense in most regions. ** Oddly enough, the Japanese version still refers to the move as Kamikaze. * In darker stages, Light Plane's lights will turn on, lightng the area in front of itself. Light Plane and R.O.B. are the only characters with this distinction. ** Coincidentally, both are machines. Category:Characters